Welcome to wherever you are
by Inconsolable
Summary: What do you do when you lost your memory and the only thing you know for sure is your name? What do you do when you realize something horrible happened in your life...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfic. They are the property of Spelling Entertainment and the writers and creators of the television show Charmed. Except for all other characters not from the original series are the intellectual property of the author of this story. This story is not to be archived elsewhere without the permission of the author.

* * *

__  
A pair of dark green eyes stared in disbelief, watching the scene in front of them escalate not knowing what to do. Frozen to the ground, faintly hearing the cries of two infants on the background. Instinct telling to move to them to calm them down, to get them into safety. Everything moving in slow motion, screams, curses and then darkness. The sound of the children slowly fading away as the darkness filled the mind…_

"Melissa wake up." Hearing a man voice in the distance she wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep but the person waking her up had a different thought about that, she got shaken up and slowly she opened up her eyes to see who had rudely awaken her. Her vision still blurry she stared in a pair of blue eyes who were hovering above her. Her dream started to slowly fade away again, the same dream that has been haunting her in her sleep for a few months now. The only thing that she could remember from those dreams was that terrifying feeling she had during that scene. Rubbing her eyes she let out a deep sigh. "Why did you wake me?" she mumbled, slowly getting up and pushing him away. From the corner of her eyes she saw the red lights flicker and slowly turning her head she saw them showing 5 am.

Rubbing her eyes again she still saw the alarm clock telling her 5 am. "It's 5 am, are you insane?" Grumbling she crawled back in bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"You woke me first so I know it's 5 am." The voice said a little mad. Slowly she lifted the covers from her head eying him. "I woke you?" Getting a nod from the person standing next to her bed she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, didn't know I was that loud." She blushed slightly. "Nightmare…" she started but quickly got interrupted before she could elaborate. "'tis ok, go back to sleep. Chris needs your help tomorrow." Slowly the tall blonde man walked out of the room, giving Melissa one last look.

Watching him leave she turned on her side, propping her arm under her head so she could look out of the window. She hadn't closed the curtains because she didn't like the darkness and with the curtains open the moonlight fell in her room, making it just the right amount of darkness. She couldn't sleep anymore, so she just stared out of the window. O_nly 3 hours to cover before my alarm goes off._

Without knowing she fell asleep after a half hour of staring but no dreams this time before she rudely got awaken yet again. Only this time it was the dark haired man who was tugging her arm. "What is it with you brothers waking me up so rudely." She mumbled, seeing a pair of green eyes observing her as he stepped back. "Sorry been trying to wake you for the last 10 minutes now." He answered her with a little grin on his face. "You're alarm has been waking the whole house for the last 15 minutes." He added, dropping himself in the chair in her room. His dark shaggy hair falling before his eyes.

"You're kidding me right?" Looking at her alarm clock she saw that it was already 20 past 8. Dropping back she let out a soft moan. "What is wrong with me?" she mumbled. "Don't answer that." She said pointing at Chris with her finger. Hearing a chuckle coming from the chair he had made his own she raised herself on her elbows giving him a look that he better move his butt out of the room. "alright I'm going." He said seeing the look she was giving him.

Hearing the door close behind him, Melissa got out of bed. Stretching herself out she walked to her closet to get some clothes out. Opening the door she stared for a few minutes in the huge mirror on the inside of her closet. Her reflection staring back at her, giving herself a faint smile she quickly brushed a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. Letting out another sigh she grabbed a pair of jeans and a purplish top and got dressed. Grabbing a pair of socks and her shoes she dropped in the chair to put them on. Getting up she walked out of the room to go downstairs and into the kitchen where the smell of fresh coffee was coming her way.

Entering the kitchen she saw Wyatt sitting at the table, reading the newspaper with a giant mug of black coffee in front of him. "Morning…" she mumbled heading over to the cupboard getting a mug for herself and then filling it up.

Seating herself at the table she grabbed one of the sections of the newspaper Wyatt already read. "Oh you're down already." Chris came walking into the kitchen, helping himself with the coffee he leaned against the sink. "So what's up?" He said taking a few sips from his coffee…

Wyatt looked up from his newspaper and stared at his younger brother who was still sipping casually from his coffee. "You need to stop by the manor later on. Mom needs your help with the washing machine, she called last night. Melissa can help you with that." He replied before he dropped his head again to finish the article he was reading. "Can't you go? And where's dad?" Chris answered slightly irritated. "No I have errands to do and dad's out of town for a few days. You knew that." Wyatt quickly flashed his eyes up to give Chris a look.

Melissa, half listening to what the two men were discussing, tried to keep her mind on reading an article about a brutal attack. Every word that she read, after every sentence she got this strange feeling that she knew this story. It almost felt like a déja-vu.

Chris gave his brother a surprised look after hearing that his dad wasn't in town. "I actually didn't know he was away, so much for telling me." He grumbled.

"Mom did tell you. If you paid more attention you would've remembered such things." Wyatt scolded back.

"And here we go again. Tell me something new will ya." Finishing his coffee he jumped and almost choked in his last sip when Melissa dropped her mug to the ground. They both looked at her and noticed the pale expression on her face. "Lis what's wrong?" Wyatt reached out to touch her hand but she quickly pulled it away.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." With a blink of an eye she was gone, leaving the two brothers behind wondering what just had happened. "I hate it when they do that." Chris mumbled, staring at the empty chair. "How many women do you know who can blink?" Wyatt asked half joking, half sarcastic.

"Oh you know what I mean." Chris said getting that irritating tone back in his voice. "She better be back before I head over to the manor. Not going to be mum's slave alone."

"I'm more worried what spooked her out like that. Did you see how pale she looked." Wyatt grabbed the news section Melissa was reading just earlier. Scanning the page he felt Chris, who had walked up behind him, doing the same thing. He stopped at the article about the attack and his brow slightly rose as he read the thing.

"You think she remembered something?" Chris asked while reading the article as well.

"I don't know, when aunt Paige brought her here she barely remembered her name." Wyatt answered, looking up you could see that he was thinking as he slightly squinted his eyes trying to focus. "We should ask aunt Paige about that evening. Melissa was, no is still her charge."

Chris grabbed the news paper and tore the article out of the page. "We better save this, might give us some clues."

Wyatt nodded in agreement, finishing his coffee he stood up. "Well little brother I have to go, you know how to reach me if something might happen." With that he grabbed his jacket which was hanging over his chair and he walked to the backdoor where he grabbed his keys who were hanging right next to it on the wall.

"What kind of errands do you actually have to run?" Chris asked with curiosity, watching how his brother almost vanished through the door. "Have to go buy new cocktail glasses and napkins for the club." Wyatt answered.

"Hang on you can go shopping while I have to drag with a washing machine?" Chris ran to the backdoor to catch Wyatt but the latter was already waving, while getting in his car.

The phone rang and he had an idea on who it could be, taking a deep breath he walked back inside the house to the phone. "Hello…" he paused for a second to listen and the he let out a sigh. "No mom I haven't forgotten about you. I was just on my way."

In the meanwhile Melissa had blinked herself to Paige, she didn't know what to do or where to go and Paige's seemed the most logic place to go. "Paige, do you have a sec?"

Startled by the sudden company the brunette looked up from her book. "Hey sweetie what's going on?" Paige could see that something was troubling her charge. Getting up she directed the young woman into the couch across from her.

"I dunno. I was reading this article and everything described in there seemed so familiar to me. It scared me, it really scared me and I don't know why." She looked at Paige in the hope the woman could give her some answers.

"what was the article about?" Paige sat down next to her, softly patting her leg to calm her down.

"It was about an attack on a young family in their home, a father, a mother and their child. Both parents were dead but the child is missing. They had burn marks on their body Paige. It has to be demonic." Melissa started to talk faster, getting more upset by the minute. Paige calmed her down by softly placing her hand on Melissa's cheek. "That evening when you found me, I had burn marks as well right? I remember vaguely getting hit by an energy ball." Melissa looked hopeful at Paige, hoping for some answers.

"I can't start to imagine how it must feel to not remember what happened to you or your whole life for that matter, to only remember your name." Paige paused briefly before she talked further "Sweetie what you just told me that's not how I found you. Yes you had burn marks but you were all alone in an abandoned storage building. We think, I think that you tried to vanquish a demon and that things got out of control. The shock and the impact of the blow must have given you some sort of amnesia." Paige saw that her words didn't actually cheer her up but there wasn't anything she could change about the story.

"Amnesia which isn't going away very fast." Melissa grumbled.

"Give it time sweetie, if I could heal it I would've done that the moment we found out." Paige gave her a reassuring smile.

"Time? It's been a year now and all I can remember is my first name. No spell in the book that can help me out, no magical being who knows how to fix it and certainly no mortal doctor who can explain why I still can't remember a thing besides my name and that I'm a natural brunette. I don't even know my age, they think I'm 24 but they aren't sure about that. They aren't sure about anything." She was mad at herself for forgetting her whole life, mad at why she was so stupid to go alone on a vanquish, mad at just everything that had brought her in this situation.

"Thanks anyway, need to help Chris." She mumbled and with that she blinked out again. Paige shook her head, how much she wanted to help her charge she just couldn't come up with the answer to do so.

Picking up the phone she rang Piper, she knew Chris was there for the day to help her sister out. "Piper it's me, I just wanted to ask if you could keep an eye on Melissa. She left my place kinda upset." Listening to what her sister had to say she smiled. "I know I shouldn't worry to much but I dunno..." Listening her smile got bigger. "Thanks sweetie, I appreciate that. I'll stop by later on. See you then." Hanging up she looked content with what her sister just promised her to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking into the manor, the lounge room to be precise, Melissa looked around. The manor was slightly bigger then the house she was sharing with Chris and Wyatt but their house didn't attract demon attacks every day like the manor did. Melissa had to get used to that but it seemed that the Halliwell family took the attacks for granted and were prepared very well for each time they had to vanquish the demons so stupid to attack the manor. Hearing somebody swearing from the kitchen, a little smile curled on her lips. Probably Chris in a struggle with the washing machine.

Poking her head just around the corner she saw him, his face strawberry red, trying to pull the old washing machine through the kitchen. Melissa wondered why he just didn't use his Telekinesis to shove it though the kitchen and out of the back door. Frowning slightly she walked into the kitchen. "Why aren't you using your powers?" She just asked bluntly, making Chris startle and letting the blunt object fall out of his hands on top of his foot.

Melissa covered her ears the moment Chris let out a deafening yell of pain. Jumping around the kitchen he fell on the chair. Melissa had a hard time not trying to laugh her head off and covered her mouth with her hand. "Thank you very much for that." Chris grumbled taking a look at his painful foot.

"I'm so sorry Chris, I didn't want to startle you like that." Melissa giggled softly and when Chris shot her a deadly look she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Yeah look how sorry you are." He grumbled, taking a further inspection on his foot.

Melissa stopped laughing and walked closer, seeing that his foot wasn't wounded that badly. "But you didn't answer my first question though…" Chris looked up and if his face could get any darker it would've. "Mom got the bright idea to cast a no power barrier in the kitchen in case the store decided to drop the new washing machine off. You know so we can't orb or in your case blink in and startle them but then again you don't need any power to do that anyways."

Melissa chuckled and at that moment Piper walked into the kitchen. "I thought I heard yelling?" She asked looking from Melissa to Chris. The later in question screwing up his nose of discontent because of his mother's lack of fastness. "What?" Piper gave her youngest son a not understanding look as she had no idea what had happened just earlier.

"what, she says. I almost yelled 10 minutes ago." Chris started to grumble again. "I mean we could've died already, no way to defend ourselves since you put that no magic spell around the kitchen."

Melissa couldn't help but giggle once again. "Don't be such a drama queen Chris." Patting him on the shoulder a sudden rush of anxiety ran through her body. Pulling back her hand to fast according to Chris he eyed her with curiosity. "I don't bite you know." He tried to make a joke out of it but seeing the look on her face made his eyebrow rise a little. "What's wrong Melissa?" He had seen this look before, earlier today and right after that she had blinked out. However this time around she didn't, she was standing completely still. It looked like she was frozen in place and that made Chris instantly look at his mother. "Mom did you …?" Not even time to finish his sentence his mother already knew what he was going to ask and she shook her head. Chris standing now waved his hand in front of Melissa's face. "Melissa…?"

She heard him but why was it that hard to react? Was it because of what she had felt or maybe what she had seen? At that point she blinked her eyes, showing a sign of consciousness and staring right in Chris his eyes.

"Ah she's back amongst us. Don't you scare…" She didn't want to hear what he had to say because then he probably would ask what happened and she couldn't tell him. So before he could finish his sentence she ran out because blinking wasn't an option.

Chris stared at her department dumbfounded but then his look changed to annoyed. "Great she has done it again. Next time aunt Paige wants to drop one of her charges on my doorstep she can forget it." Chris who had been staring at the empty doorframe had an irritable tone in his voice. Piper who had listened to her sons rant shook her head in disapproval. "Come on Chris you know how hard things have been for her…" Piper walked towards the back door just to see if they wouldn't get any surprise visitors who would hear their conversation.

Chris let out a groan of frustration because he knew his mother was right, well partially. "You're right but just because of that doesn't give her the right to disappear on us. I mean something could happen to her and we wouldn't know because she just vanishes without saying a word."

Piper smiled warmly when she heard his words and knew that she had raised him well. "You're right as well sweetie." Snapping her fingers she lifted the no magic spell. "Go on go find her. I promised your aunt to keep an eye on Melissa."

Chris didn't need to hear that twice and quickly he orbed out just in case his mother changed her mind and wanted him to do something more. His last blue orbs disappearing in the air. 

_Where could she have gone? _Chris had gone back to their house but there wasn't a sign of Melissa, he just hated the fact she had run away without saying a thing and that look…that look of fright. He couldn't shake it off but there was something really weird going on. The only place he could think of that he hadn't look was the club but he knew his brother would've called to let them know if Melissa had showed up there but then again maybe Wyatt had some free time in helping him to find the girl.

_Melissa what has gotten into you…_ Vanishing in blue orbs he left the house and he appeared at the club behind the back entrance. Getting inside the main area of the club he saw Melissa sitting at the bar. In shock she was sitting right there without even letting him know that she was alright he wanted to go over and tell her exactly what was on his mind but he felt a hand on his arm who pulled him back.

"Don't Chris. Leave her alone she's not herself." A soft moan escaped his mouth.

Chris turned around and looked right into the face of his brother, the bleeding face of his brother. Looking back at Melissa who was holding down a pen and writing like a maniac, he moved his gaze back. "What's going on? Why didn't you let us know that she was here? Why is she doing…that and why are you bleeding?" Chris shot his questions at his brother but he kept his eyes on the brunette sitting at the bar, trying to figure out what was going on for himself.

"I have no idea what's going on. She came in here just seconds after me and told me not to ask anything in a not so friendly way…" He pointed at his face " she sat down at the bar and before I knew it she had conjured herself a pen and paper. I didn't even know you were looking for her since I only arrived a few minutes before." Wyatt was looking at the woman as well who frantically threw a few papers aside.

"She can conjure?" Chris asked surprised, since they didn't know what other powers Melissa had beside blinking. In the meanwhile Chris had placed his hand over his brothers face and healed the cut. "Yeah apparently she can, she didn't look to shocked about it herself though. Like she knew she could do it." Wyatt cut his gaze loose from Melissa and forced Chris to look at him. "What happened at mom's?"

Chris shrugged. "I dunno, one moment she was laughing at me for hurting my foot and the next thing she gazed out and ran away. Mom told me to go and find her." He wanted to know what was going on and by standing here they wouldn't find that out any sooner so he boldly walked away from Wyatt towards Melissa, his brother trying to stop him. "Chris come back here…" he whispered at him but Chris had other thoughts about that. No the young man was going to find out why his friend was acting totally beyond this planet since she woke up today. Creeping closer he noticed that a few of the papers had fallen on the ground, bending over he picked one up to see what she had written.

He frowned, it looked like some sort of spell but she had crossed it out. Looking down at some more papers he saw the same sort of spell but here and there a few words were changed but all they had thick pen lines through it like she wasn't happy with the result. 

"Melissa…?" He softly spoke, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned around like she was bitten, glaring at him. "What?" She snapped at him and Chris pulled back his hand quickly. Not expecting the always friendly Melissa to snap at him like that. He noticed that her eyes weren't their light brown but a darker shade. "I was just wondering what you were writing…" He simply said not trying to show her that she had taken him aback. "None of your bloody business…" she hissed at him like an angry cat and she turned back again to write further. Sitting himself next to her to have a better look at what she was doing he saw that her hands were bleeding. "Melissa, your hands…" touching her arm he shouldn't have done that. Triggering some sort of beast in her she turned abruptly towards Chris shoving her hands out, sending some sort of shockwave through her hands pushing Chris from his chair several feet back against the wall, roughly.

"Chris…" Melissa moaned and she fell unconscious on the ground. Wyatt ran to his brother and crouched down next to him to see if he was injured badly. "You ok?" Wyatt asked scared but with a hint of anger in his voice. Thinking his brother had acted stupidly. "Yeah I'm fine, only my ego got bruised…" He muttered getting helped up by his brother. Running back to where Melissa was lying on the ground they both fell down next to her on their knees. "She wasn't herself, I could see she was possessed or something like that." Chris brushed a few strands of hair away from Melissa's face and he looked up to his brother. "Home?" Wyatt nodded taking Melissa in his arms and the three of them orbed back to their house, into Melissa's bedroom where Wyatt placed her gently in her bed. "Get mom…the book." Wyatt grumbled, he wasn't sure if he was mad at Melissa or Chris or both. Why should he be mad at Melissa? iBecause she's stubborn and she ran out on Chris without telling where she went…/i A little nagging voice crept into his head and the only thing he could do was agree.

Inspecting Melissa to see if she had any injuries he saw the cuts on her hands, slowly going over them with his own hand he made them disappear as a bright glow emerged from his hand. Placing her hands back he softly brushed a strand of hair away from her face. What had happened to her when she vanished from Chris' side? Frowning he just stood next to the bed over thinking things, not realizing that the person lying on the bed was observing him. "Don't frown to much, gives you wrinkles…" she spoke softly, her hand moving to her head. Rubbing her temple softly to suppress the upcoming headache. "What happened? Why am I lying in bed in the middle of the day?" She sat up slightly, her eyes falling on Wyatt's face who looked like he could explode any minute.

"Wouldn't we all like to know that…" He tried to stay calm, why was he so mad at her? "You can't remember?"

Melissa shook her head and she could feel he was mad at her but why? "No I can't and don't you go all mad on me since I have no clue what happened." He didn't had the right to be mad at her, she felt that she had more right to be mad right now then he had. Or had he the right? She had no idea what happened after she left the manor and now she woke up in her own bed. She saw him crossing his arms and looking down at her.

"You attacked Chris after he tried to ask you what you were writing down." Wyatt tried to see what kind of reaction he would get, if he was dealing with the real Melissa here. He didn't even mention the fact she had attacked him first.

"I attacked Chris? Don't be silly, I wouldn't…" Staring at him for a second she saw that he was serious and then she blankly stared at the wall opposite of her bed. "I..I can't remember, he's not hurt is he?" Since she didn't see the brown haired man in her room she hoped he wasn't badly injured. Panic came through and she jumped on her knees, forgetting about the headache. She grabbed Wyatt at his shirt, "Tell me I didn't hurt him…I didn't mean to…I can't remember." tears burning behind her eyes afraid she had mortally wounded his brother. He grabbed her at her wrists and shook her a little to calm her down. 

What was going on with her? "He's fine…he has a hard scull." Wyatt whispered softly as he tried to calm her down, holding her in his arms. He felt sorry that he had acted mad towards her, clearly she couldn't remember what had happened and her reaction when he told her she had attacked Chris had shocked her. 

"What's going on here?" Melissa turned around and saw Chris giving the both of them a questionable look.

"Chris…you're ok!" Before he knew it Melissa hung around his neck, he gave his brother a look but all Wyatt did was give him a shrug. "Of course I'm alright…you need to do more then a little push…" Melissa let him go even faster then she had taken to hug him.

"I'm sorry…I…I just can't remember but that seems to be the story of my life…"

Both brothers understood what was going to happen and once again they saw how Melissa vanished from their sight. Just what they expected. "Wyatt…" Chris started.

"I'm on it…" muttering Wyatt disappeared in blue orbs from the room as well. _What is she thinking, disappearing like that. It gave her trouble the last time she did that…_ The little voice in his head made more sense then he was feeling right now. He wanted to yell at her but why? Did he care that much? He had sensed where she was, where she had blinked to. It was the warehouse where Paige had found her, she was sitting on the rooftop, her back against the brick wall that was there to protect anybody from falling down the roof. Her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around it.

"You really should stop running away like that." He had the words a little more harsher then he had meant but he was angry. Why all of a sudden did she had the urge to run away like that? And why today?

She looked up her eyes red from tears, her cheeks being streaked by already dried up tears and his eyes softened. "Please don't hate me…" she whispered softly, making his heart break into a million pieces. "I don't hate you…" He took a few passes into her direction.

"Don't come any closer, I might hurt you…I attacked Chris already…" She stood up and backed away. Truly believing she was turning in some sort of horrible monster. Thinking she might loose control over her own actions, hurting the ones that matter to her the most.

"Melissa don't be silly…" he took another step towards her, reaching out his hand. "Come lets go home, we find out what's going on with you." He gave her a smile but Melissa shook her head. "I can't go home…what if I do something we both will regret…" She felt the other end of the wall in the back of her legs and she knew she couldn't go any further, couldn't escape without using her power. He stared at her, for every step she had taken he had done one as well, he was only a few feet away from her. "I don't know but I hardly doubt you can do something we will regret, come home let us help you find out what happened today. Let us help you, let me help you." He was pleading, hoping she would listen to him. Chris was so much better at this then he was, his younger brother probably cracking a sarcastic joke right about now to ease things up a little.

Melissa believed him, she knew she could trust him and Chris to find out what was going on. Wanting to take a step forward, to take his hand she slipped over the lose gravel and she stumbled backwards. Trying to keep steady she knew that she was going to fall, she knew it the moment she felt the brick wall in the back of her legs. Right over the edge, panic crossing her face she shot a look at Wyatt for help but…where was he? "Gotcha…" she felled herself getting pulled back just in time and she let out a sigh of relief. Wyatt had grabbed her just in time before she fell, he was quicker then she had thought. "Thank you…" she blushed, why did she blush? His touch, was it his touch?

"Don't mention it…Now lets go." He softly muttered, this situation was turning more awkward then he had intended it to be. Holding her hand he orbed them from the roof back to their house, hoping that his mother would be there with the book so they could try and find a solution. He orbed them into the kitchen, deciding that it would be best to get some coffee. Arriving they startled Chris who let his coffee mug fall to the ground.

"Damn it Wyatt…" Grumbling he crouched to the ground picking up the broken pieces of the mug he was holding just earlier.

"We should get you some plastic ones, those aren't breakable." Wyatt replied dry, Melissa giggled. Which made both brothers looking at her and which in return made her blush. "What can't I laugh anymore?" Letting go of Wyatt she seated herself in a chair behind the kitchen table, lowering her eyes towards a very old coffee stain so she didn't have to face both Wyatt and Chris.

"Where's mom? Thought you would bring her here." Wyatt asked softly. Chris who dropped the remains of his mug into the trash bin, glanced a look towards Melissa before turning his attention to his brother. "She said she would come as fast as possible." Chris leaned against the counter and looked back at Melissa. "What happened?" He could feel the tension in the room and being his curious self he couldn't help but ask.

"She was at that warehouse where aunt Paige found her. She was sitting on the roof and when I tried to get her home she almost fell down." Wyatt glanced at the back door, a few seconds later his mother with book came rushing in. Chris who didn't believe that Wyatt had told everything, since Melissa had gone worse then almost falling of a rooftop and her reaction now, made a promise to himself he would find out later what else was going on.

"Where's the fire…" Piper dropped the heavy book of shadows on top of the kitchen table, which made Melissa jump slightly on her chair.

"…apparently here." Piper finished her sentence, her eyes darting from Melissa to her sons. Neither one of them started to talk, explain why Piper had to come over. Frowning slightly she crossed her arms. "Well how am I supposed to help if you three don't talk?" Her eyes moved from one person to the other. "Well?" she demanded and finally Wyatt took it upon him to explain things to his mother. He told the complete story and finally Chris added his part.

Piper had seated herself down during the story and she looked at Melissa. "You can't remember a thing?"

Melissa shook her head, she tried but there wasn't a single memory in her head that matched the story Chris and Wyatt were telling. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Awww don't be. It's not your fault you got possessed. Well I think it was that but since we have no idea what it was and you can't remember anything I suggest we just have to sit this one out for now." Piper patted Melissa on the hand, giving her a warm smile. 

"Sit this one out?" Chris looked from his mother to his brother. "We just have to wait and see if she gets possessed again?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do, now make us some tea hon." Piper silenced him and Melissa appreciated that. She wasn't going to be some test subject, waiting to see who or what would come back for her. She knew Chris he would pull out every single piece of his arsenal to see what happened to her. Could her life get any worse? Amnesia, some kind of thing possessing her then her eyes locked with Wyatt's for just a brief second and she knew…


End file.
